


The sexual advent - day 7

by crazycatt71



Series: The Sexual Advent [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sexual advent - day 7

The seventh day of the sexual advent – somnophilia (sex with someone who is asleep)

 

 

It was early in the morning, too early to be awake but John was and he wasn’t sure why. He hand Sherlock had had a late night and had fallen into bed only a couple of hours ago so he should be fast asleep but he wasn’t, he was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling, watching the light of the morning sun slowly creep across it. Beside him, Sherlock snorted in his sleep. John looked at his sleeping Sub and smiled. Sherlock was sprawled on his stomach, his arms tucked under his pillow, cradling his head. His whole body was relaxed and he had a soft, peaceful look on his face. John felt a rush of desire flow through him and grinned. So that was why he was awake, well he could take care of the problem and then maybe get some sleep. He grabbed Sherlock’s shoulder and shook him.

“Sherlock, wake up.” he called.

Sherlock grumbled and pressed his face into his pillow. John shook him again. One of Sherlock’s arms flew out from under his pillow and swatted weakly at John.

“Go way,” he murmured, “’m sleeping.”

John bent his head so his lips were against Sherlock’s ear.

“But I want to have sex.” John whispered.

Sherlock’s lips curled up in a smile.

“Ok,” he said.

John watched Sherlock for a minute, but the detective didn’t move or open his eyes.

“Are you going to wake up?” John asked.

“No.” Sherlock replied.

John peeled the duvet off of Sherlock and studied him.  The sight of his long, lean body spread out before him made John’s cock twitch. John ran his hands from Sherlock’s shoulders, down his back to his ass. He grabbed both plump cheeks and gently squeezed, Sherlock made a soft humming noise. John grabbed Sherlock’s thighs and pushed them apart. Sherlock offered no resistance but he didn’t help either. John felt like he was playing with a life sized doll. He squirted some lube on his fingers and pressed the tips of two of them against Sherlock’s ass hole. They met no resistance as they slid into Sherlock’s body. John stroked his own cock to hardness as he slid his fingers in and out of Sherlock. When he was ready, John pulled Sherlock so he was on his left side, pushed his right knee toward his chest and settled behind him. He guided the head of his cock to Sherlock’s hole and slowly pushed in. Sherlock let out a long sigh as John filled him. Once he was fully buried in Sherlock’s ass, John lay still, his face pressed against Sherlock’s shoulder, enjoying the hot, tightness that enveloped his cock. Slowly, John began to rock his hips, his cock moving inside Sherlock in slow, short strokes. Sherlock would give a squeak and miniscule shivers would ripple down his back when ever John brushed his prostate.  John gripped Sherlock’s hip with his right hand and propped his head up with his left hand so he could watch Sherlock’s face as he moved inside him. Sherlock’s eyes remained closed as pleasure washed across his features. John wondered if he was dreaming about having sex.

“John,” Sherlock sighed, “fuck me, please.”

“Happy too.” John growled in his ear as he quickened his pace, alternating between long slow thrusts and quick, hard, short ones.

Sherlock reached down and wrapped his hand around his cock. He pumped his fist over his cock, his breath coming in sharp pants as he rushed toward release. John pushed Sherlock over and pulled him onto his knees. He gripped Sherlock’s hips as he pounded into him, grunting with the effort.

“Cum for me, Now!” John hissed in Sherlock’s ear

Even in his sleep Sherlock heard his Dom’s command.

“John!” he cried out as his body shook.

Cum spewed out of his cock to coat his hand, chest and the bed. John groaned as Sherlock’s orgasm caused his ass to clench around his cock. He pounded into Sherlock until he was finished coming and had gone limp and then with a moan, he pushed in as deep as he could and came. He let go of Sherlock, collapsing on top of him as Sherlock melted into a boneless heap on the bed. John was just starting to doze off when Sherlock began to stir under him.  John kissed his shoulder.

“Good morning.” he said.

“Good morning.” Sherlock replied. “I seem to be laying in a wet spot; did we have sex while I was asleep?”

“Yep.” John said as he kissed his way along Sherlock’s jaw. “Did you enjoy it?”

“I recall having a very vivid dream of us having sex.” Sherlock said, “I think my dreams were influence by real life actions. Do you think we could do it again so I could see if I get the same results?”

“I probably could be persuaded.” John said with a chuckle.

Sherlock wiggled out of under John and jumped out of bed.

“I need to write everything down while I remember it.” he said as he ran out of the room.

“Happy advent.” John called after him as he snuggled under the duvet to get some sleep.

“Happy advent.” Sherlock called back.


End file.
